Sombras del Pasado
by AISHITERU-SHUICHI
Summary: Hay cosas que quieres olvidar, pero estas siempre regresaran... POR FIN APRENDI COMO SUBIR LOS CAPS! eh eh eh :p ARRIBA CAP 3! por fin voy a llorar ¡¡
1. Chapter 1

**Las sombras del pasado**

_Ya no más! Por favor para- grito desesperado- por favor- y estalló en llanto el pobre niño, que se intentaba esconder en un rincón y cubrirse con sus brazos de los certeros golpes que le llegaban- eres un inútil!- le grito el mayor, mientras le lanzaba otro golpe al ya mal trecho cuerpo, cuando noto que le niño iba a entrar en la inconsciencia lo tomo fuertemente del cabello y le dio una severa cachetada- esto aquí no termina- y se llevó el cuerpo hasta la habitación y sin ceremonia lo tiro a la cama, el chico lanzo un quejido de dolor al sentir el golpe al caer en la cama, su torturado cuerpo no daba más, pero aun le faltaba por sufrir, ahora venía lo peor, el mayor se acomodo encima de él y le quito la ropa de un solo movimiento, otra vez el pequeño comenzó a forcejear, no quería que le hiciera más daño, aunque poco él podía hacer- no sé porque te resistes tanto si sabes que no logras nada, al final terminas siendo mío- volteo el cuerpo del pequeño y comenzó con la cruel tortura... _

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, se removió en la cama estiro sus brazos para alcanzar algo que no pudo, se sentó en la cama enojado, bufando, miro a todos lados a ver si esa persona estaba por algún lado, pero grande fue su desilusión al no verlo, otra vez se iba sin decirle nada- por qué eres así?- pregunto a la nada, se levanto de la cama y se fue a dar una ducha, dejo que el agua escurriera libremente por su cuerpo, inclino su cabeza para atrás y cerro los ojos, suspiro, después de tanto tiempo nunca pensó que se enamoraría de alguien como él, lo amaba de corazón, aunque él no se lo dijera sabia que también le correspondía, interpretaba cada gesto de cariño o cuidado como una declaración indirecta de amor- o sino ya me habría echado ne?- con esa frase se intento convencer a sí mismo de lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, cada gesto que su rubio amado le dedicaba era motivo de luchar por conquistar su frío corazón, era como su luz de esperanza, salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y con otra se secaba el cabello, entró en la habitación y la observo un buen rato, todo estaba en penumbras, dirigió su vista a la cama que estaba hecha un completo desastre producto la pasión desbordaba que tuvo que soportar, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al recordar lo sucedido, camino hasta el gran ventanal y corrió las cortinas para que entraran los luminosos rayos de sol de la mañana, al hacerlo tuvo que cubrir sus ojos ante la repentina claridad, una vez ya acostumbrado se propuso a vestir, era su día libre así que vestiría algo sencillo, además hacia calor, era una hermosa mañana de verano, fue hasta su closet y saco unos cortos shorts de color azul marino y una camiseta negra sin mangas, se vistió y se propuso a hacer la cama, no vaya ser que su amado regrese y se enoje por no haberla hecho, sabia que no pasaría de más de un grito y una reprimenda por ser tan flojo y desordenado, pero siempre estaba el miedo latente de que lo podría castigar, siempre estaba ese sentimiento de inseguridad, que ocultaba tras su faceta infantil, en el fondo sabia que él jamás lo lastimaría de esa forma, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir eso, tantos años de tortura y humillación hicieron que siempre desconfiara de sí mismo, años de estar viviendo junto a una persona que lo hizo sufrir y pagar error que cometiera de la más cruel manera, pero lo que más dolía es que no era cualquier persona, era la persona de la menos se esperaría que hiciera algo así, y todo porqué, sólo por nacer, sólo por existir sin que él lo haya pedido? Jamás pudo entender el porqué de su calvario, un calvario que tuvo que soportar durante años, desde que su mente pudo recordar él había tenido que pagar por un error del cual no era culpable, un error que él jamás pidió, el error que había cometido era el nacer, pero eso ya era cosa el pasado, todo eso había terminado, ahora era feliz junto al hombre que amaba, que jamás le causaría el daño que él otro causo, porque este no ese hombre este no era su padre sino su amante, su padre ya no estaba más aquí no desde ese día que el por fin se pudo librar de ese infierno que tenía que vivir a diario, insultos, golpes y lo peor de todo... violación

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_después de ultrajar al pequeño salió de su interior de golpe haciéndolo gritar de dolor, él simplemente sonrió, miro el cuerpo maltratado, se lamió los labios con descaro, lo levanto y se lo llevo al baño, ahí lo deposito en la tina y empezó a lavar el delicado cuerpo aprovechando de acariciar descaradamente varias partes de su cuerpo, se lamió los labios con lujuria, simplemente deseaba ese cuerpo, no podía evitar querer poseerlo cada vez que lo veía, buscaba cualquier excusa para golpearlo, adoraba los débiles sollozos que de su garganta salían, eran la música más divina para sus oídos, después de dejar en mejores condiciones el pequeño cuerpo, lo seco con cuidado y lo llevó hasta su cuarto, sonrió como aun en sueños el niño lloraba, eso lo hacia sentir superior, le encantaba esa sensación de cómo ver el pánico reflejado en esos hermosos ojos amatistas._

_Cuando supo que su pareja estaba embarazada estallo en furia, él sólo tenía 17 años, lo primero que hizo fue proponerle que se hiciera un aborto, pero ella se rehusó, los padres de ambos se metieron y los obligaron a casarse, él no quería, no le gustaban los compromisos, el día en que nació su hijo ese día la paso tomando, no deseaba verlo lo obligaron a ir a visitarlo y cuando lo vio en verdad se sorprendió, el bebe tenía un extraño color de cabello, era de color rosado, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, no lo podía creer que existiera un niño así, observo a su ahora mujer que lo tenía en brazos, intento sentir un poco de cariño mas no pudo, esas dos personas que ahora estaban en el hospital le había arruinado la vida, los odiaba a ella por tener a ese bebe y a él por existir, especialmente al niño que ahora ella mecía en sus brazos, si ese niño no existiera no tendría porque estar en esa situación, su mujer sonriendo le dijo que le pondría de nombre Shuichi, él no dijo nada ya que eso no le interesaba le daba lo mismo como se llamar ese chiquillo del demonio, y después fue peor, los llantos en la noche no lo dejaban dormir ese niño era insoportable, y cuando más iba creciendo el niño su odio hacia el crecía más, ya cuando Shuichi tenía 2 años otro sentimiento empezó a surgir, su mujer había contraído una enfermedad muy extraña nadie le daba una respuesta o algún remedio para poder ayudarla, 2 años después ella murió, dejándolo solo con su hijo de 4 años._

_No soportaba verlo, por cada error que cometía lo golpeaba, eso sí, jamás se atrevió a más, en la noche lo dejaba solo y se iba con cuanta mujer conocía, pero una día cuando Shuichi tenía 6 años algo fue diferente, no podía negar que su hijo era muy hermoso, mientras lo golpeaba por haber sacado un mala nota un sentimiento surgió, uno muy distinto a lo que siempre sentía al golpearlo, y así todo comenzó desde esa vez cada vez lo golpeaba también abusaba de él..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&

sacudió su cabeza ante esos recuerdos, el pasado no importaba sólo el presente, termino de ordenar todo y su estomago le anuncio que ya era hora de desayunar, saltando salió de la habitación directo a la cocina, ahí se puso a ver que es lo que había, tenía ganas de comer panqueques así que eso era lo que desayunaría, sacó todos los implementos para preparar aquel exquisitez, pero antes puso uno de sus CD para hacer el desayuno más entretenido, mientras que preparaba su desayuno cantaba, tan metido estaba en sus canciones que no escucho la puerta abrirse.

Había salido a una entrevista temprano en la mañana se había ido sin avisar a su koi mas sabía que no se enojaría, para compensarle de camino a casa le había comprado un pastel de fresas su favorito, eso lo sabia muy bien, y después del pastel tenía otro plan aun más reconfortante. Al acercarse a la puerta escucho el sonido de la música, suspiro con resignación sabia de antemano lo que acontecía adentro y sonrió ante el pensamiento, ahora tendría una función privada de parte su koi, el pastel podría esperar, abrió la puerta y entro, no estaba en el living así que fue a la cocina a dejar el pastel, y ahí lo vio bailando mientras sostenía un bol con lo que parecía masa para panqueques, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada lasciva al cuerpo de su koi, en especial por la ropa que llevaba luciendo esas maravillosas piernas, se sentó en la mesa al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia...

Al terminar el tema fue al sartén y coloco la mantequilla en él, de repente sintió un escalofrío como si alguien lo estuviera observando fijamente, dio vuelta el rostro y vio quien era su observador, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y se lanzo encima de él- Yuki!. grito con jubilo Shuichi, sin darse cuenta de que había volteado todo el contenido del bol en el piso- te extrañe mucho porque te fuiste sin avisar me asuste al no verte al lado mío eres muy malo, porque me haces eso! Malo, malo, malo, malo- le decía mientras le golpeaba en el pecho a Yuki.

Miro con cansancio y un poco de gracia a Shuichi, pero al darse cuenta del descuido que había hecho en el piso de la cocina se enojo- baka mira lo que has hecho- le dijo en un tono que parecía molesto aunque en el fondo no lo estaba del todo- gome Yuki- le dijo Shuichi apenado- es que me emocione mucho al verte y no me di cuenta, pero no te preocupes que altiro lo limpio- hizo un ademán de levantarse del regazo de Yuki mas este se lo impidió tomándolo por la cintura y dándole un fogoso beso que lo dejo sin aliento, un beso en donde las lenguas de ambos parecían librar una lucha que no tendría ganador, Yuki sin romper el beso fue descendiendo su mano hasta las caderas de Shuichi haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran aun más juntos, Shuichi lanzo un gemido que hizo que el beso se irrumpiera, Yuki molesto por no poder continuar con el beso volvió a besar los labios de Shuichi y devorarlos cual dulce se trataran, sus manos bajaron hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre y como si un niño se tratase lo llevo hasta la habitación de donde no saldrían en un buen rato.

Al terminar Shuichi lo miro con adoración – aishitteru- le dijo con tono embelesado, pronto hizo acto de presencia un sonido estrepitoso, Shuichi bajo la cabeza avergonzado, se había olvidado que aun no había desayunado- baka- le dijo Yuki con cariño y le tendió al mano para que se levantar, Shuichi lo miraba embelesado era muy pocas las veces en que Yuki se portaba tan cariñoso con él, tomo la mano que se ofrecía tan cariñosamente sin dudar, al levantarse se volvió a tirar encima de Yuki emocionado- Yuki te amo- le dijo, lo beso e hizo que perdieran el equilibrio cayendo los dos de golpe al suelo- lo siento Yuki no fue mi intención disculpa- dijo asustado, lo menos que quería es que Yuki se enojara con él después de haber sido tan cariñoso con él- lo siento -dijo en un sollozo. Yuki lo miro con una mirada indescifrable, siempre le asustaba que Shuichi se autoculpara por todo y se pusiera llorar sin ni una razón, no le gustaba que fuera tan inseguro, lo tomo del mentón e hizo que levantar su rostro, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso- baka ya se fue que no fue tu intención no entiendo porque siempre actúas de esa forma cuando haces algo mal- le miro interrogante- simplemente no lo entiendo- y lo volvió a besar, Shuichi se sintió mal, Yuki era tan bueno con él, se merecía que no le dijera toda la verdad, la verdad de su pasado, así como él le dijo lo de Kitazawa, por qué no le decía el suyo, una lagrima traviesa se deslizo por su mejilla- que te pasa baka por qué lloras- interrumpió el beso para ver que es lo que le pasaba a Shuichi- lo siento Yuki es que tú eres tan bueno conmigo... yo no te merezco- apenas pudo decir lo ultimo ya que el llanto no se lo permitía- yo soy un estorbo para ti... un inútil- le dijo hipando a causa del llanto, Yuki miro preocupado, no entendía lo que le decía Shuichi, y también estaba enojado por lo que le dijo- por que dices eso, eres un baka- le reprocho- ven mejor vístete y vamos a desayunar, compre un pastel de fresas para los dos- Shuichi dejo de llorar de repente y su rostro se ilumino- en serio Yuki?- el otro asintió- eres el mejor!

Tal vez nunca podría comprender del todo a Shuichi- en verdad que eres un chico extraño, ¿que es lo que quieres de mi si no es sexo ni dinero, sólo estar a mi lado- pensó Yuki mientras lo miraba como se vestía alegremente, como lo amaba a pesar de no saber absolutamente todo de él, sabia que Shuichi le ocultaba algo, no era normal que una persona estuviera llorando un momento y luego saltando de felicidad como ahora lo hacia Shuichi- pero que pienso sí no eres para nada normal- sonrió ante su pensamiento, ese chico en verdad que lo había cambiado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_padre podría salir con un amigo?- le pregunto temeroso- para que!- bufo su padre con tono molesto- es que me van a invitar a salir, me quieren dar un regalo- su padre lo miro enojado, se levanto de la silla y se acerco a Shuichi- y para que alguien te querría dar algo a ti- le dijo con burla- además sin motivo alguno, acaso te acuestas con ellos para que te den cosas?- le dijo con voz cargada de cizaña- eso no es verdad!- le dijo al borde del llanto- Hoy es mi cumpleaños- le dijo completamente dolido- y quieren celebrármelo- el otro lo miro incrédulo- con que tu cumpleaños ya lo había olvidado y cuantos años cumples?- dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla- nu.. nueve hoy cumplo nueve- su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir esa mano acariciándolo, le tenía mucho miedo a ese hombre el cual se decía llamar su padre, el cual jamás le había celebrado un cumpleaños, el jamás antes había probado lo que era un pastel de cumpleaños y si alguna vez hizo no lo recordaba- nueve...- dijo lentamente- vaya que has crecido eres todo un jovencito- acerco su rostro al de Shuichi y lamió su mejilla- no te dejare ir, yo te daré un mejor regalo- el cuerpo de Shuichi se tenso por completo- por favor no... no quiero.. déjame ir aunque sea esta vez, por favor- lo miro con ojos suplicantes, pero al contrario de lo que él pensaba eso causo en su padre aun más deseo de continuar lo que había empezado- claro que no shu-chan- acorralo el cuerpo de Shuichi contra la pared- por favor no... ellos vendrán a buscarme se los prometí, por favor papá- el otro no lo escucho simplemente siguió con lo suyo, mientras Shuichi temblaba de miedo e intentaba librarse._

_Ding dong (mery: es el sonido del timbre jejeje no soy muy buena con los efectos de sonido :p u/u )_

_Sonó el timbre, Shuichi suspiro de felicidad ya que por el momento se libraría de esta cruel realidad, su padre miro la puerta molesto ya que lo habían interrumpido, soltó a Shuichi- ve pero regresa pronto... no creas que te has librado completamente de mi- Shuichi abrió la puerta con alegría, ahí se encontraba su amigo Hiro, a quien había conocido hace muy poco- Hiro!- grito felizmente y se abrazo a él- Shuichi cuidado que me tiras- le dijo el otro – lo siento Hiro- y se bajo de él, Hiro miro adentro de la casa y diviso al padre de Shuichi - buenas tardes Shindo-san- le dijo cortésmente, el padre de Shuichi le respondió amablemente- Hiro nos vamos?- preguntó inseguro Shuichi, se quería ir lo más rápido posible de su casa- oh! claro los demás te están esperando hasta luego Shindo-san, no se preocupe cuidare de Shuichi muy bien- y salió junto a Shuichi quien suspiraba feliz_

_De camino a su casa no podía evitar sentir pánico por lo que sabia que vendría, pero eso no importaba tanto por primera vez había probado lo que es un pastel de cumpleaños de sabor fresa, desde este día sería su sabor favorito, ya que siempre le recordaría su primer cumpleaños junto a sus amigos, además le habían regalado un hermoso reloj con un conejito rosado, no podía estar más feliz, su padre jamás le había regalado algo ni siquiera le celebraba sus cumpleaños, saco las llaves de su bolsillo y las introdujo en la cerradura, entro sigilosamente, sólo esperaba que su padre estuviera durmiendo, pero no era su día de suerte, su padre lo esperaba sentado en el sillón con una gruesa correa entre sus manos- ya era hora que llegaras- y con una mirada desquiciada se acerco a Shuichi..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pastel de fresas! Pastel de fresas!- corrió hasta el refrigerador y lo abrió de golpe, sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría- oh! Yuki eres el mejor!- y se lanzó a los brazos de Yuki justo en el momento en que este entro a la cocina- baka ya suéltame!- y lo quito de encima- lo siento Yuki es que tú sabes como me encanta el pastel de fresas- y puso una carita de cachorrito castigado, Yuki lo miro enternecido, no podía resistirse a Shuichi cuando ponía esa carita- esta bien baka, eres muy extraño, nunca había conocido a una persona que le gustar tanto un pastel e hiciera tanto escándalo- le dijo casi con gracia, Shuichi se puso algo serio y dijo- tengo mis razones- eso dejo a Yuki con la boca abierta, Shuichi se dio cuanta de su reacción y altiro cambio su expresión- es que las fresas son taaaaaaaaaaaaan ricas!- y saco el pastel acomodo todos los utensilios y repartió las porciones de pastel, claro el se sirvió una buena ración- no entiendo con todo lo que comes y aun así eres tan delgado- comento al ver como su pareja prácticamente devoraba lo último que quedaba del pastel- ni yo sé, pero acaso no es genial, puedo comer todo lo que quiera y no engordare! Ajajajajaja- Yuki sólo suspiro- no engordaras, pero te apuesto a que tienes el azúcar por las nubes, al igual que tu cabeza- le dijo para picarle, cosa que logro- yo no tengo la cabeza en las nubes, tal vez el azúcar sí, pero eso no importa! Jajajajaja- Yuki sólo calló y lo miro con cara "no entiendo porque estoy contigo"- Yuki aun no me has dicho a donde fuiste- le reprocho dolido- fui a una entrevista, estabas tan bien dormido que ni te diste cuenta cuando me levante, y eso que me tuve que soltar de ti para poder levantarme por completo- sonrió ante lo último causando que a Shuichi se le enrojecieran las mejillas- Yuki..- pregunto inseguro Shuichi- que quieres- le dijo Yuki con curiosidad ante la actitud de su koi, ese gesto sólo significaba que le pediría algo- podemos salir a alguna parte el día de hoy, es que como este es mi único día libre y yo sé que tú ya no tienes nada que hacer, ya que ya terminaste tu novela, además es un hermoso día, el día esta despejado los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla en su esplendor, a di que sí Yuki onegai, te aseguro que la pasaremos genial, podemos ir a varias partes, podemos ir al parque, al centreo, a donde quieras y luego podemos comer en un restaurant, pero no uno de esos lujosos ya que no me siento muy cómodo y después...- se detuvo al ver la expresión de Yuki- etto que pasa- pregunto –respira baka, como es que hablas tanto sin respirar un momento a veces me asustas- ya no pudo más y se puso a reír, Shuichi lo miro asombrado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su Yuki riendo tan espontáneamente – el que esta extraño eres tú Yuki..- dijo inconscientemente- jajaja, por qué lo dices- pensó un rato, y se dio cuenta de porque Shuichi había dicho eso- lo dices por esto, es que contigo Shuichi cualquier cosa es posible- lagrimas salieron por los ojos de Shuichi. Yuki lo había llamado por su nombre y además lo había halagado- me estas asustando Yuki buaaa- Yuki paro de reír al ver el estado de su koibito, se acerco hasta él y le seco las lagrimas con sus dedos- no llores Shuichi, ya sé que estoy actuando extraño para mi forma de ser, ni si quiera yo me entiendo- y lo beso en los labios, mientras Shuichi sollozaba, el beso se hizo más profundo y Shuichi ya no lloraba sino que gemía por la intensidad del beso, al separarse Yuki lo miro a los ojos- ya estas mejor- Shuichi asintió sonriendo y ruborizado, Yuki lo tomo por la cintura y lo empezó a acariciar, simplemente no podía evitar desear hacer suyo a Shuichi cada momento, deslizo su mano más abajo de la espalda, de los labios de Shuichi bajo hasta el cuello el cual lamió y beso con pasión- yu.. Yuki para- Yuki no le hizo caso y siguió con su labor- para Yuki no hace mucho que lo acabamos de hacer mmm- Shuichi ya estaba sin polera y temblando ante la intensas sensaciones que le causaban las caricias de Yuki- yo quiero salir por favor ah!- dejo un rato su labor para mirar detenidamente a Shuichi- tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo, vamos Shuichi yo sé que tú quieres- y beso nuevamente los labios que tanto les gustaban- Yuki esto lo podemos hacer cualquier día yo quiero salir- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos que no sólo eran producto de su puchero- ya?- Yuki lo miro con algo de molestia- esta bien por esta ocasión haré lo que me pides, pero esto me las pagaras- se acerco al oído y le dijo sensualmente- muy caro, esta noche no dormirás- Shuichi enrojeció y asintió- entonces vamonos!- dijo con frenesí, Yuki sólo miro y sonrió, en verdad que le encantaba la forma de ser su shu-chan, se levanto y saco un cigarrillo- Yuki! tú sabes que no me gusta el olor del cigarro!- le dijo con un molesto puchero- eres exagerado, tú sabes que no puedo estar sin fumar- y sin hacer caso encendió el cigarrillo, Shuichi lo miro molesto, pero sabia que no podría hacer de cambiar Yuki, además ya bastante le tenia que agradecer que lo llevara a salir, pero no podía evitar sentir molestia por el cigarrillo ya que este le traía muy malos recuerdos

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Shuichi se encontraba llorando por lo que su padre le había hecho, en un rincón de la habitación, ahora su padre se encontraba jugando con unos amigos en la sala, sólo podía escuchar sus risas, el olor del tabaco llegaba hasta su habitación , era asfixiante._

_En la sala su padre jugaba a las cartas, pero iba perdiendo- vamos que más puedes dar ya has perdido todo- Le dijo uno de los que estaba jugando- no molestes- gruño, tomo otro sorbo de sake, y pensó- creo que es lo único que me queda- y le dijo a sus amigos- bueno una más- los otros lo miraron incrédulos- pero Shindo no te queda nada lo ha perdido todo- el otro sonrió- claro que no, puedo apostar una noche con mi hijo- y miro a todos- estas loco, sabemos que es lindo, pero..- otro lo interrumpió- esta bien, en verdad tu hijo es hermoso, no estaría nada mal- todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron- entonces el ganador se lleva todo además de una noche con el hijo de Shindo- todos se pusieron a reír a carcajadas y el juego comenzó, luego de un rato, el papá de Shuichi perdió y su amigo gano- bueno creo que han perdido yo gano!- golpeo la mesa en señal de triunfo- ahora quiero mi premio- el padre de Shuichi bufo por la derrota y llamo a su hijo- Shuichi!- grito fuertemente, enseguida el tembloroso cuerpo de Shuichi bajo por la escaleras- s.. sí padre- pregunto asustado- ven aquí- Shuichi se acerco hasta donde estaba todos sentados, tosió por todo el humo que se encontraba en la habitación, sintió temor al ver como lo miraban todos, uno de los que estaban sentados se levanto y se acerco a él, se agacho hasta su altura y le lanzo todo el humo del cigarro en la cara haciendo que Shuichi tosiera fuertemente- vaya si que es hermoso tu hijo Shindo, creo que en verdad me divertiré- y le tomo la barbilla a Shuichi haciendo que temblara- déjate de juegos más te vale que seas rápido- gruño el padre de Shuichi- papá que pasa?- pregunto, esto no le parecía nada bien- tú no digas nada harás lo que él te pida, no quiero quejas- le amenazo- pe.. pero papá yo..- el otro tipo lo callo con un beso- harás lo que te pida niñito, tú padre te lo dijo así que vendrás ahora- lo tomó fuertemente de un brazo y lo arrastro hasta el cuarto- papá por favor no lo dejes!- grito desesperado- no quiero!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

entraron en el ascensor, Yuki estaba algo molesto por la continua charla de Shuichi- ah! Y podemos comer helados.. algodón de azúcar, podremos hacer muchas cosas, después de comer iremos al cine- y así continuaba su charla, a Yuki le empezó a salir una vena en su frente, tomo de los hombros a Shuichi y le dio un apasionado beso- ahora ver si te callas de una buena vez- le dijo fríamente aunque con la diversión bailando en sus ojos y el labio ligeramente levantado, desde un buen tiempo sabia que la única forma de hacer callar a Shuichi definitivamente era un beso, y como le encantaba utilizar ese método- gome Yuki- dijo ruborizado, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron rumbo al estacionamiento, alegremente Shuichi se instalo en asiento del copiloto, Yuki con pereza se sentó en su puesto y puso en marcha el motor- adonde iremos primero- dijo tajante, y mirando con fastidio hacia el frente- podríamos ir a la playa, es un hermoso día y hace calor- Yuki lo miro interrogante y con un signo de sarcasmo- y a qué, por si no te has dado cuenta no hemos venido en condiciones para ir a la playa- y miro como reaccionaria Shuichi- tienes razón, pero podríamos ir a comer un helado a la playa, eso seria muy romántico!- dijo ilusionado y con sus ojos en forma de corazón, Yuki suspiro resignado y asintió- KYA! Arigato Yuki!- fueron hasta la playa, Shuichi no cabía en su felicidad, daba saltitos en la silla, haciendo que Yuki le retara más de una vez por no estarse quieto- Shuichi si sigues con las tuyas nos damos la vuelta y regresamos al departamento- dijo cortantemente, Shuichi en el momento y puso cara de niño bueno, Yuki suspiro con resignación y pronto llegaron a la playa, se bajaron y fueron hasta una heladería que había cerca, era un lugar muy hermoso lugar, se veía a simple vista que no era cualquier heladería, era de dos pisos el primero era una heladeria y el segundo una cafeteria, unas hermosas puertas de cristal eran la entrada adornadas a los lados con unas bellas plantas inmensas que estaban ubicadas a cada extremo de los ventanales, entraron y se sentaron cerca de un ventanal donde se podía ver toda la bahía, pronto llegó un mesero, que tenía puesto un elegante traje de color negro de tela ligera, ya que hacia mucho calor- buenas tardes que desean pedir?- le pregunto cortésmente el mesero- yo quiero un helado jumbo de fresas bañado en chocolate y con muchos cuchuflis, y mucha crema batida ah! y con fresas de adorno y esa sombrillita tan linda, y tú Yuki que pedirás- Yuki lo miro incrédulo y suspiro- yo sólo quiero una copa de helado sabor limón, para una persona normal- esta ultima frase lo dijo resaltándola, haciendo que Shuichi le sacara la lengua, el mesero con una gota en su cabeza asintió y fue a traerles el pedido- Yuki acaso no es lindo? A dime que sí! Este lugar es muy lindo- Yuki sólo asintió, enseguida llego el mesero con los helados, primero trajo el helado de Shuichi ya que era muy grande, Yuki miro a Shuichi de manera sarcástica, pero Shuichi ni se dio cuenta, apenas el halado toco la mesa el levanto su cuchara y lo procedió a devorar, después llegó el helado de Yuki –esfgto esfta delifgiofo- y se metió otra porción de helado en su boca- mira que eres un desastre tienes toda la cara manchada- tomo una servilleta la mojo con su lengua y le limpio su rostro, delineando cuidadosamente sus labios, Shuichi enrojeció completamente, Yuki sonrió ante el bochorno de su amante, porque también se dio cuenta de como todo los estaban mirando, le encantaba avergonzar a Shuichi en especial en lugares públicos- yu.. Yuki- le dijo todo rojo, los dos de un momento a otro se quedaron mirando fijamente como si estuvieran completamente solos, se acercaron más y la distancia entre ellos se elimino en un apasionado beso, por suerte la mesa no era tan grande y les permitió realizarlo, el beso se hizo cada vez más apasionado, se llegaron a levantar de la mesa y se abrazaron, se escucho a alguien tosiendo y salieron de un trance completamente avergonzados por todas las miradas, vieron quien había tosido y se dieron cuanta de que fue un mesero- señores, por si no se han dado cuenta este es lugar publico- les dijo seriamente pero con rubor en las mejillas por la escena que estaba presenciando- dis.. disculpen- le dijo todo abochornado Shuichi, Yuki sólo los miro aunque también se sentía cohibido por las miradas que le lanzaban

Yuki puso el dinero en la mesa y se llevo casi arrastrando a Shuichi de ahí, pero no se dieron cuanta de que uno de esos ojos no los miraba como los demás, este tenía una mirada cargada de malas intenciones y con ganas de causar daño- no hay duda, es él, jajaja tanto tiempo que ha pasado- dijo esa persona, mientras miraba como los dos se marchaban, se levantó de su asiento y pago la cuenta, nunca los perdió de vista, sigilosamente los empezó a seguir, se dio cuanta que se dirigían a su auto, él también se subió al suyo para poder seguirlos, lo puso en marcha suavemente, y partió.

Los dos estaban en silencio, Shuichi jugaba con sus dedos de las manos en un gesto de niño castigado, Yuki lo observo y se enterneció por los gestos de Shuichi, a él también lo había apenado esa situación, es que con Shuichi a veces perdía la noción de donde estaban- mira lo que has hecho conmigo Shuichi- pensó- y adonde quieres que vayamos ahora Shuichi?- Shuichi lo miro incrédulo- acaso no estaba enfadado- etto por que no vamos a almorzar a algún lugar, al que tú quieras- Yuki sonrió- acaso no acabas de comer una enorme porción de helado.. aun tienes hambre?- las mejillas de Shuichi se ruborizaron al recordar lo acontecido- es que no me lo alcance a comer todo- dijo aun ruborizado- es cierto- confirmo Yuki, recordando que él también no se lo alcanzo a comer todo- entonces iremos a comer y luego a donde más?- Shuichi quedo pensativo- al parque! Tú sabes que me encanta ir al parque hace tiempo que no vamos, y ahí si podríamos comer un helado- sus mejillas se volvieron a enrojecer- esta bien

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_oye Shuichi- el aludido volteo su vista hacia su amigo Hiro –si que pasa Hiro- Hiro le sonrió e hizo que se detuviera- que te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones- Shuichi lo miro interrogativo- no sé es que yo nunca antes he ido- Hiro alzo una ceja- en serio nunca has ido a un parque de diversiones- no cabía en su asombro, Shuichi asintió- bueno sabes de lo que te has perdido, que te parece si yo te invito!- la cara de Shuichi se ilumino por completo- en serio Hiro! Me invitas a ir- dio un salto y se abrazo a su amigo- claro si eres mi amigo, pero por qué nunca te ha llevado tu padre a un parque?- la cara de Shuichi se torno seria- es que a él no le gustan mucho esas cosas- cambio su expresión enseguida- además que no tiene tiempo, ah! Pero antes debo pedirle permiso, o sino se enojara- se bajo de los hombros de Hiro- tienes razón yo te acompaño- Shuichi sonrió, en verdad que se sentía muy feliz al tener un amigo como Hiro, a pesar que lo conocía hace muy poco se había hecho muy buenos amigo._

_Lo conoció el primer día de clases, estaba nervioso siempre se ponía nervioso cuando iba a un nuevo lugar, temía cometer algún error, como su padre siempre se lo decía que para lo único que servia era para... sacudió su cabeza no quería pensar esas cosas, entró en el salón de clases, enseguida sintió todas las miradas de los niños sobre él, haciendo que sus mejillas de ruborizaran, escucho los murmullos- quien será- es muy lindo- será una niña?- ya no podía estar más rojo, el maestro le indico que se pusiera al medio del saló y se presentara- bu... buenos días mi nombre es Shindo Shuichi mucho gusto- todos lo saludaron, el profesor le dijo que escogiera un puesto, miro a todos lados para ver si había alguno desocupado, logro divisar una mano que le decía que había uno para él, fue hasta donde estaba ese brazo y se sentó, miro a su lado y vio a un chico sonriente de cabellos rojos y largo tomado en una melena, el chico lo saludo- hola Shuichi mi nombre es Nakano Hiroshi para mi también es un gusto- Shuichi sonrió y le regreso el saludo, pero luego el profesor les llamó la atención._

_Al sonar la campana que indicaba que la clase había terminado, muchos chicos y chicas se acercaron a él a hacerle muchas preguntas, lo típico, si su cabello era real o si usaba lentes de contacto, preguntas a las cuales ya estaba acostumbrado, siempre le preguntaba lo mismo, después de todo era raro ver a un chico como él, pero Hiro llegó al rescate del montonero de preguntas que lo asaltaban- ya chicos déjenlo respirar, ven acompáñame- Shuichi lo siguió, fueron hasta el patio, ahí es donde empezaron a conversar y se hicieron muy buenos amigos, Shuichi le contó toda su vida, claro omitiendo lo que su padre le hacía- Hiro eres muy bueno, te puedo llamar Hiro no es verdad, es que Hiroshi es muy largo y Hiro suena más bonito y además que como ya somos amigos si tú quieres me puedes llamar shu o Shuichi como prefieras, algunos me llaman shu-chan- Hiro lo miro asombrado- en verdad que hablas mucho Shuichi, claro que puedes llamarme Hiro y yo te llamare Shuichi, tu nombre es muy bonito simplemente así- Shuichi enrojeció y sonrió- entonces desde ahora seremos los mejores amigos Hiro!- y se puso a reír muy feliz, Hiro era su primer amigo y sería el único hasta el final._

_Esos recuerdos eran lo que le ayudaba para seguir adelante, mientras tuviera a su amigo a su lado nada lo abatiría ni siquiera los constantes abusos de su padre, llegaron a su casa, Shuichi abrió al puerta y diviso enseguida a su padre que estaba haciendo unas cuentas para su trabajo, le dio al entrada a Hiro y los dos pasaron- oh! Shuichi ya llegaste- vio a Hiro que lo acompañaba- hola Hiro- Hiro le hizo una reverencia, el padre de Shuichi a veces le daba un poco de miedo, aunque parecía que quería mucho a Shuichi, algo le parecía mal, era un presentimiento muy raro- papá quería pedirte permiso para ir la parque, es que Hiro me invito y yo quería saber si me dejabas ir- su padre lo miro detenidamente- esta bien, pero deberás regresar temprano tú sabes que no me gusta que este mucho tiempo fuera de casa- le miro detenidamente a los ojos mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones y lo que quería decir con esa frase- no se preocupe Shindo-san yo lo cuidare- el padre de Shuichi lo miro y sonrió- eso lo sé, bueno entonces váyanse ah! Y toma Shuichi- le pasa dinero- por si se te antoja algo en el camino- Shuichi observó el dinero y luego observo a su padre asombrado-gracias papá- los dos se fueron de ahí._

_Ya era tarde se había divertido mucho, en especial Hiro al ver las reacciones de su amigo, en verdad que lo quería mucho, sentía algo muy especial por él- kyaa! Hiro este día lo he pasado genial, muchas gracias!- Hiro sonrió le encantaba ver reír a Shuichi- no fue nada, gracias a ti por acompañarme- llegaron a la casa de Shuichi y Hiro lo dejo en la puerta- bueno hasta mañana Hiro, nunca olvidare este día, muchas gracias- Hiro sólo le sonrió y vio como se alejaba hasta su casa, no sabia porque pero cada vez que lo dejaba en su casa, sentía que algo malo le iba a pasar, sacudió su cabeza- son puros cuentos míos, será porque me preocupo demasiado por él_

_Shuichi entro sin hacer ruido a su casa- hoy la he pasado genial, tengo mucha suerte de tener un amigo como Hiro- escucho un ruido en su espalada y giro su cuerpo con temor- ya era hora que llegaras, Shuichi y dime como te lo pasaste?- se cruzo de brazos y los observó atentamente- muy bien padre, me.. me divertí mucho- su padre sonrió- que bueno que la hayas pasado tan bien hijo, ahora la pasaras mejor._

&&&&&&&&&&&&

llegaron al parque de diversiones, Shuichi bajo de inmediato del auto, dando saltos por doquier, Yuki bajo lentamente, y lo miro con gracia- en verdad que eres como un niño- se dijo a sí mismo- Shuichi ven entremos- le grito mientras pagaba las entradas del parque, Shuichi le hizo caso fue saltando a él y se le colgó a la espalda- vamos!- e hizo como si Yuki fuera un caballo- bájate baka que te crees que soy tu caballo- y lo bajo de golpe- que malo Yuki! . , yo sólo quería jugar- Yuki lo miro sarcásticamente- tú sabes que me gustas que estés encima de mí- en tono más sensual- pero para otras cosas- le dijo al oído haciendo que Shuichi se le subieran los colores a la cabeza- Yuki!- y le dio un golpe en el pecho- mejor entremos ya acaso no es lo que querías- y los dos se fueron a divertir, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los seguía

Yuki quiero ir a la casa de los espíritus!- grito eufóricamente- seguro? Acaso esas cosas no te dan miedo- le dijo burlonamente- sí, pero tú estás conmigo y contigo nada me da miedo! Ajajajaja- Yuki sonrió, le encantaba como Shuichi le demostraba cuanto le amaba, a él igual le gustaría poder demostrarle cuan importante era para su vida, pero simplemente las palabras no le salían, más de una vez lo quiso hacer, pero el miedo volvía. Se sentaron en los carriles del juego y este partió, Shuichi agarro enseguida el brazo de Yuki, él lo miro con ternura, ya estaban completamente adentro del paseo, no se veía nada, un esqueleto apareció haciendo que Shuichi lanzara un grito- baka- le dijo Yuki divertido, a él este juego le parecía muy tonto, pero como Shuichi era tan inocente todo lo asustaba, aprovecho para darle otro beso, es que no lo podía resistir, necesitaba probar los dulces labios de su amor, unos manos empezaron a molestarlos, era otra sección del juego, Shuichi temblaba, Yuki se hizo a un lado y encendió un cigarro, luego escucho gritar a Shuichi, no le tomo importancia- es un cobarde- Shuichi se recupero del susto, y miro enojado a Yuki, aunque este no podía verlo pero lo sentía- no soy cobarde es solo que me sorprendí!

Terminaron el paseo, Shuichi salió algo desorientado tanto que Yuki tuvo que sostenerlo para que no se cayera, luego de este juego subieron a otros mas, simplemente este día para Shuichi había sido completamente inolvidable.

Llegaron tarde al departamento, Shuichi dormía tranquilamente en el asiento del copiloto, Yuki estuvo a punto de despertarlo, pero al verlo dormido de esa forma, un poco recogido con una gran sonrisa en su rostro parecía un bebe, estaba tan lindo, lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo hasta su departamento, ahí lo acomodo con cuidado fue hasta el ropero saco un pijama para Shuichi se acomodo y sobre Shuichi y le empezó a sacar la camiseta, mientras hacia eso unos cuantos pensamiento no muy puros vinieron a su mente, Shuichi se removió en la cama quedando de costado y en posición fetal, Yuki se relamió los labios Shuichi era tan hermoso, a veces se sentía que no merecía que el lo amara, no se sentía merecedor de poseer ese cuerpo, con cariño acaricio el costado expuesto hasta llegar al borde de los cortos shorts que usaba su koi, esa caricia hizo que Shuichi susurrara su nombre en sueño y luego abriera sus ojos lentamente.

Lo primero que Shuichi pudo ver fueron los ojos de su amante que lo miraban cargados de pasión, se estremeció al percibir esa intensidad, sabiendo muy bien que es lo que vendría después, volvió a cerrar los ojos dándole a entender a Yuki que estaba de acuerdo. Yuki no se hizo de rogar y capturo los labios de Shuichi en un avido beso que luego pasio a mas.

Después de la sesión de amor, Shuichi se acomodo sobre el pecho desnudo de Yuki y lo miro tiernamente- te amo Yuki- le dijo con devoción, Yuki lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió- lo se- acaricio el cabello de Shuichi y luego su rostro – y sabes algo Shuichi?- Shuichi lo miro interrogante- yo también- le dijo a Shuichi a lo cual el lo miro sorprendido y por sobre todo emocionado, Yuki le había dicho que lo amaba, se acomodo y abrazo a Yuki con todas sus fuerzas- gracias Yuki me has hecho muy feliz!- Yuki le regreso el abrazo a Shuichi y le susurro al oído- no más de lo que tu me has hecho a mi

Fin?

NOTAS!

Holas! Tanto tiempo! Les debo una gran, enorme, inmensa… (mensa… mensa… :p) disculpa! Es que no he tenido inspiración v.v me ha sido imposible seguir con la historia Ángel Negro no sé si alguien me quisiera ayudar! (gome Gaby-sama pero necesito ayuda y sé que tú por el momento no me puedes ayudar te entiendo nn) me escriben a mi email que es: verdad necesito ayuda! No se me ocurre nada.. bueno sí tengo ideas volando por ahí pero al momento de escribirlas no puedo TT plis I need somebody pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis intentare ponerme en contacto, es que también la universidad no me deja tiempo! Apenas si veo a mi familia (que exagerada… pero es verdad! buaaaaaaa) tengo pruebas! Muchas pruebas snif snif! v.v así que escríbanme quien me quiera ayudar y ser coautora de Ángel Negro

Es una oportunidad de oro no la desperdicie por tiempo limitado! (jejeje parece comercial :p)

Espero que esta historia les haya gustado nn

Nos leemos tauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	2. Chapter 2

Secund part :p

Cap 1

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, contemplo a su koibito por un rato, no cabía en su felicidad, sin poder evitarlo se acurruco más contra su cuerpo y aspiro el delicioso aroma de sus cabellos, era un aroma tan dulce, tan calido tan… él, aun no comprendía como es que llego a pasar, aunque él en sí es un enigma, con su personalidad tan cambiante y a veces tan distante… por momentos pensaba que la persona que estaba a su lado era un completo extraño --como me gustaría saberlo todo sobre ti-- dijo en un suspiro aunque después que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, rogaba porque su koibito no lo hubiera escuchado, le daría mucha pena y sin quererlo sus mejillas enrojecieron --parezco una quinceañera cuando estoy junto a ti-- sonrió, pero esta era un sonrisa sincera, alegre, una sonrisa verdadera, genuina y llena del más profundo amor que se puede conocer

--Yuki…-- escucho decir, más bien gemir, a su Shuichi en sueños, escucharlo gemir de esa manera a su koi hizo que mariposas revolotearan en su estomago

Miro la hora en su despertador, aun era las 11 de la mañana, Shuichi debía ir al trabajo a las 3 de la tarde tenían unas horas más para estar juntos, se acerco al rostro de Shuichi dispuesto a besarlo, pero algo lo hizo desistirse, noto como el rostro de Shuichi demostraba miedo casi pánico

--no por favor no-- dijo Shuichi aun dormido

Yuki no le tomo mucha importancia --tal vez una pesadilla-- susurró, tampoco era tan malo como para dejar a Shuichi que siguiera con su pesadilla, así que se acomodó dispuesto a despertarlo mas otra frase lo hizo abstenerse

--no por favor ya no más… papá…--

Yuki quedo con rostro petrificado al escuchar eso --no puede ser creo que estoy precipitándome, será mejor que lo despierte y no siga con su pesadilla—

--ya no quiero más, haz que se detenga por favor—

Algo dentro de Yuki se estremeció, eso ya no aprecia una simple pesadilla --Shuichi…-- dijo bajito mientras lo sacudía despacio --Shuichi despierta…-- lo movió un poco más y lo puso de espalda a la cama y mirando al techo (ya que estaba durmiendo de costado en posición fetal) y hay es cuando noto las lagrimas que empezaron a salir de los ojos de Shuichi --ya! Shuichi despierta ahora mismo!— trato de no parecer angustiado

Shuichi lentamente empezó a despertar, abrió sus ojos pero estos le ardían, al frotarlos se dio cuenta que estaban llenos de lagrimas, se los limpio y dirigió su vista a Yuki que lo miraba con rostro de preocupación muy mal disimulado

--Yuki!-- se asusto recordó el sueño que había tenido, había revivido una de las tantas escenas vividas en su pasado- oh no! Y si dije algo!- se dijo a sí mismo, intento parecer indiferente al sueño que tuvo, lo que menos quería era preocupar a Yuki, más de lo que parecía que ya estaba – oh! Buenos días Yuki! Dormiste bien?—se lanzó a los brazos de su amor, tratando de parecer feliz

–Ya comenzaste con tus niñerías— se quejó Yuki, pero algo desorientado –creo que sólo estoy imaginando cosas, y los que tuvo no fue más que una simple pesadilla, me preocupo demasiado por él— se convenció a sí mismo, pero no podía negar que estaba preocupado, se acerco a Shuichi y le dio un suave beso en sus labios y le sonrió de forma picara, Shuichi al ver esa mirada supo de inmediato lo que iba a suceder…

Los dos se levantaron de la cama luego de una sesión en la cual se demostraron su mutuo amor, aunque más deseo que amor, después de todo que es el amor sin el deseo? El deseo mutuo de sentirse, tocarse, besarse, convertirse en uno tanto en cuerpo y alma. Ya eran las dos un cuarto de la tarde, Shuichi se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y fue a asaltar el refrigerador ya que no tenía tiempo para cocinarse algo, Yuki observaba cada uno de sus movimientos --es tan lindo— sonrió al ver como devoraba unas fresas que habían quedado y tomada zumo de naranja en caja

–buuueeeeeeno Yuki yo me voy! Te amo! Te quiero! Te adoro! Te de todo! Chauuuuuuu— Shuichi se acerco a Yuki y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios antes de ir por su mochila para poder irse a trabajar

Sólo rió, todas las ocurrencias de su Shu-chan le alegraban el día, lamió sus labios para saborear el dulce sabor que los labios de Shuichi habían dejado –sólo por hoy no creo que me haga mal— tomo su chaqueta y partió

Afuera del edificio un hombre esperaba –seguirlo valió la pena, ahora sé donde vive, pronto deberá salir— este hombre llevaba esperando un par de horas, desde que supo el lugar donde vivía Shuichi –mi querido Shu-chan ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos— escucho como alguien bajaba a toda prisa, se fue a un rincón para que no lo vieran, quería estar seguro si era él

Shuichi bajo estrepitosamente (como siempre) –Kami-sama que llego taaaaaaaaaaarde debo correr!— el hombre sonrió con malicia al ver lo que según él era suyo y que jamás debió dejar de serlo, se acerco al objeto de sus deseos, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo hizo desistir…

--BAKA!-- esa voz profunda, varonil y fría hizo que Shuichi detuviera cualquier acción de su cuerpo en un solo segundo

–Yuki!— se volteo y corrió hasta Yuki –tal vez! Tal vez…! Oh Yuki!—se dijo a sí mismo mientras sus ojos brillaban con estrellitas brillando a su alrededor

–se te quedo el celular baka!— y le mostró el celular con burla

Eso corto la felicidad de Shuichi al instante –demasiado bueno para ser verdad, debí imaginármelo v.v y yo que pensaba que venía a buscarme para ir a dejarme a NG v.v—pensó con tristeza, levanto su mano para tomar su celular y guardarlo cuanto antes y prepararse para la carrera de su vida –gracias Yuki ahora me voy lo guardare en cuanto llegue a NG v.v—

Yuki noto la tristeza en el rostro de Shuichi –baka! Lo guardas en el camino que yo debo ir a NG a conversar con Tohma así que te dejo a allá, sabia que era una mentira, no tenía nada que conversar con Tohma, pero no quería hacerle pensar a Shuichi que se estaba ablandando por él, eso sí que no! Además que en el fondo se sentía culpable por el retraso de Shuichi (ya saben porque se atraso ne?) y por sobre todo algo en el fondo le decía que no debía dejarlo solo…–apresúrate o te dejo!— le gritó al ver como Shuichi se había quedado inmóvil reflejando una tonta sonrisa y ojos de corazoncito

–hai!— y corrió tras su amor al percatase que lo iba a dejar –oh! Te amo tanto Yuki!

--Demonios estuve tan cerca— reclamaba el tipo desde su escondite –pero pronto volverás a ser mio shu-chan…

Ya en NG Records un chico muy peculiar hacia su entrada muy contento --LA LI HO! A todo el muuuuundo!— gritó al entrar seguido por un rubio con cara de "yo no conozco a este mocoso y jamás lo he visto en mi vida"—oh! Yuki gracias por venir a dejarme! Yo ahora me voy al estudio te amo! Chauuuuuu— le plantó un beso sin importarle lo más mínimo que estaban en el medio del vestíbulo y todos los dependientes miraban la "romántica" escena

–baka v.v— un poco sonrojado se retiro igual de ahí, ya que lo incomodaban las miradas de todos –que acaso no tienen que trabajar?— se preguntó molesto

LA LI OH! Konishiwa! Ohayo!— entró Shuichi al estudio, todos quedaron sorprendidos

–oooh Shuichi a llegado temprano al parecer estoy soñando— exclamó Suguru desde el teclado mientras se tallaba los ojos

–wow! Shuichi eres tú?—preguntó Hiro acercándose a Shuichi que estaba como bobo riendo

–kyaaaaa shindo-kun por fin ha aprendido lo que es la responsabilidad soy tan feliz! Me siento realizado como productor! kyaaaaa— y como siempre comenzó con sus ya tan conocidas volteretas por toda la habitación

–eso es porque tiene un manager tan genial como yo! JAjaJAja QUE MÁS SINO!—K su manager empezó a lanzar tiros de festejo por el reciente milagro…

Al darse cuenta de las caras de los presentes y el espectáculo montado por K y Sakano-san hizo un puchero –oooh es que tanto se sorprenden que llegue temprano? . Que malos!—

---ya ya hombre no te ofusques y dinos como es que has llegado temprano y taaaan feliz!— le dijo con curiosidad y mirándolo de forma picara

De repente los ojos de Shuichi empezaron a brillar como nunca, empezó a salir baba de sus boca, todos los presentes se miraron las caras con horror –oooooooh Hiro Yuki me ha venido a dejar! Y ayer fue tan amable conmigo! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa Im in love uuuuu I cant belive!— empezó a cantar dando vueltas acompañando a Sakano (Mery: por si acaso es la canción de Shrek xD la que canta burro al final de la peli xDDD)

K ya cansado de disparar al aire decidió utilizar sus armas para algo más productivo… como detener a Shuichi y Sakano-san que con tantas vueltas ya lo estaban mareado –STOP!— vio como los dos paraban sus vueltas y miraban temblorosos el cañón de la pistola – jejej now to work! Chiquillos…

--Baka— fue un pequeño susurro, afuera del estudio se encontraba Yuki que por esas casualidades de la vida pasaba por ahí y sin querer había abierto al puerta para observar a su amado pelirrosa como festejaba (Mery: esa ni tú te la crees! Yuki: sshuuu! Cállate! ¬¬ a veces eres tan metiche! Mery: . que quieres decir? Malo te acusare con Shuichi jojo o mejor al final no voy a hacer nada el lemon que tenia planeado muajajaja quédate con la ganas! Yukli: noooooo!… cof cof… ejem digo no seas así no debes desilusionar a tus lectores nn Mery: ¬¬ esta bien sólo por ellos… pero ya se me ocurrirá algo muajajajajaja cof cof estúpido resfriado que no se me quita! v.v)

La verdad es que Yuki no tenia nada que hacer en NG Records sólo fue una excusa para no parecer tan obvio frente a Shuichi, se dispuso a marcharse de ahí antes que apareciera Tohma para conversar con él, no había dado ni un paso cuando... (Yuki: no lo hagas! Mery: hacer que? cara inocente) Escuchó la melodiosa y cargante voz de Tohma quien venia junto a Ryuichi (Yuki: ¬¬ te dije que no lo hicieras Mery: yo hago lo que quiero o es que acaso quieres que venga Mika? o te mando a la casa de tu padre jojo Yuki: noooooo . Mery: jojojo I HAVE THE POWER!)

Eiri-san que gusto me da verte por aquí—Yuki se froto la sien en señal de cansancio, lo menos que deseaba era hablar con él –oooh eiri-chan! Como estás! Saluda a Kumagoro!— y para fastidio de Yuki le pone al susodicho Kumagoro en su cara

Yuki saco un cigarrillo para calmar sus instintos homicidas –hola y chao!— se dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando a Tohma y Ryuichi con a palabra en la boca…

--Y que le pasara a eiri-san?— se pregunto Tohma

--y que se yop! Eiri-chan es muy raro! Ni siquiera saludo a Kumagoro ù.ú-- Tohma lo miro divertido y se marcho de ahí seguido luego por Ryuichi

Yuki suspiro aliviado dando gracias de que Tohma no insistiera y quisiera hablar con él, apagó su cigarrillo y lo tiro a un basurero, sin proponérselo una sonrisa adorno su rostro al recordar el espectáculo montado por Shuichi en el estudio –ese baka no puedo creer que me he enamorado de alguien como él— camino un rato hasta la plaza que se ubicaba cerca de NG Records y se sentó en una banca, miro el cielo y sonrió otra vez, tan sólo el recuerdo de Shuichi lo llenaba de felicidad –jamás pensé que volvería a amar…-- saco su encendedor y se dedico a observar la foto que estaba pegado en él – y… me alegro de que haya sido de alguien como tú— miro al frente y vio a un tipo que merodeaba por las afueras del edificio de NG Records, no le dio importancia, dirigió su mirada hasta el piso donde estaba el estudio de Shuichi y se levanto de la banca dispuesto a marcharse de ahí…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NOTAS!

Ooh espero les haya gustado este cap! El anterior era la introducción desde aquí comienza la historia… espero poder actualizar más rapido u.u haré todo lo posible


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3**

Shuichi salio de NG Records con un extraño presentimiento –no sé porque estoy así desde hace unos días, pienso que se me olvida algo— se tomo su mentón y se puso a meditar

--tanto tiempo que nos veíamos… hijo…-- escucho cerca de su oído, haciendo que Shuichi girará rápidamente con el corazón en la garganta

--no… no puede ser… pa… papá!--

--mi querido shu-chan pero como has crecido— se posiciono frente a Shuichi y lo observo de pies a cabeza lamiéndose los labios con lujuria en el proceso

Al ver eso Shuichi sintió un terrible pánico, como pudo olvidarse de eso! la condena que le habían impuesto a su padre había terminado hace ya unas semanas

&&&&&&&&&&

_--Shuichi pasado mañana nos iremos de aquí así que ve arreglando tus cosas—le ordenó con tono autoritario su padre_

_--pe… pero papá por qué?—cuestiono inseguro, no quería separarse de sus amigos en especial de Hiro_

_--tú no debes refutarme lo que te diga! Me harás caso! Empaca tus cosas y nos iremos para no volver jamás!—se acerco a Shuichi y lo zamarreó con fuerza_

_--pero papá! Yo no quiero irme por favor! No quiero dejar a mis amigos! No esta vez! Por favor!—Exclamo dolidamente –por favor papá…--_

&&&&&&&&&&

--mira como te has convertido en toda una celebridad… y me he enterado que tienes pareja o no?—le dijo con maldad

--eso a ti no te importa—reunió todo el valor que poseía y enfrento a su padre –yo ya no soy un niño al cual puedes manejar a tu antojo!—grito furioso y con lagrimas en sus ojos al llegar a su mente tan dolorosos momentos

&&&&&&&&&&

_--me debo ir Hiro mi padre dijo que partiremos pasado mañana—Hiro miro el rostro de Shuichi que denotaba total tristeza y limpio una lagrimas que salían de sus ojos_

_--shu-chan te extrañare tanto eres el mejor amigo que he tenido—_

_--tu igual Hiro yo sin ti no hubiera podido seguir…-- se tapo la boca asustado por al revelación que acababa de hacer_

_Hiro lo miro sorprendido pero no le tomo el verdadero significado a esas palabras tan sólo las interpreto como el gran cariño que sentía Shuichi hacia él_

_--yo igual shu-chan sin ti ya nada será igual—lo abrazo y sintió como Shuichi lloraba más_

_Shuichi tenia pánico de irse, ya que gracias a Hiro su padre no lo podía obligar a hacer "eso" con él tan seguido, se abrazo con temor a su amigo no queriéndolo soltar jamás_

_--Shuichi que te pasa? No llores así! No es el fin del mundo, podemos seguir en contacto por teléfono o por correo…--_

_--tengo tanto miedo Hiro, mucho miedo…-- y antes de revelar más cosas a Hiro se fue corriendo de ahí dejando con una gran incógnita a su amigo_

_--ya te despediste no?—_

_--sí… por favor padre yo no quiero irme! Seré obediente te haré caso en todo lo que me digas, pero por favor quedémonos aquí!_

_--NO! Desde conociste a ese amigo tuyo no hay tranquilidad en esta casa—se acerco al tembloroso cuerpo de Shuichi –ya no tenemos privacidad… ese chico te abarcaba mucho… y tú eres mio! Entiendes? MIO!—tomo a Shuichi del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la habitación donde lo arrojo con fuerza a la cama_

_Sin preparación lo penetro con fuerza causándole un gran dolor a Shuichi_

_--eres mio—le dijo mientras arremetía en su interior –MIO! Tu harás todo lo que yo te diga! Me perteneces!—salio del cuerpo y embistió con fuerza de nuevo en él –mio...—_

_Shuichi solamente lloraba de dolor, mientras sentía como se desgarraba por dentro con cada arremetida hecha por quien decía llamarse su padre_

&&&&&&&&&&

El padre de Shuichi lo tomo del brazo con fuerza y lo llevo hasta un callejón y lo empujo contra la pared

--a mi no me vienes a contestar! Yo sigo siendo tu padre! Tu sigues siendo mio!—

--yo… yo no soy tuyo! Ya no! Déjame!—se soltó del agarre impuesto pro su padre y quiso correr mas no logro hacerlo

--te has vuelto un insolente… veo que el tipo con el cual vives no te ha enseñado bueno modales… deberé hacerle una visita y castigarlo…-- insinuó con maldad

--no… no te atreverías! Yuki no tiene nada que ver aquí!— se volteo a enfrentar a su padre

--o sí que lo tiene! Se ha atrevido a tocar lo que me pertenece... eso no se lo puedo perdonar… a menos que tú…-- se acerco al cuerpo de Shuichi y acaricio su cadera

--de... déjame! No me toques!—aparto la mano de su padre

Shindo con furia aprisiono el cuerpo de Shuichi con el suyo –si quieres que no meta a tu novio te sugiero que no te comportes de esa forma conmigo!—y atrapo los labios de Shuichi en beso brusco y lleno de deseo

Shuichi trato de soltarse, pero él era mucho más fuerte, sintió como las manos de su padre empezaban a acariciar su cuerpo, su espaldad y bajaban poco a poco hasta su trasero apretándolo fuertemente, se sentía sucio, asqueroso, y no podía hacer nada…

Rato después el cuerpo de Shuichi caía rendido al suelo, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas… opacos… casi sin vida…

--no sabes cuanto deseaba volver a estar contigo… esto ha sido delicioso… espero repetirlo otro día—se acomodo la ropa y se acerco a Shuichi y le acomodo la suya al notar como no se movía –espero que no comentes con nadie lo sucedido o sino lo lamentaras… sé donde vives Shuichi ten eso presente—luego de acomodar la ropa de Shuichi se marcho de ahí

Shuichi aun no reaccionaba, había vuelto a ser ultrajado por su padre –estoy sucio… sucio!—abrazo sus piernas y lloro sin consuelo

&&&&&&&&&&

_--ya no podré soportar más… sin Hiro... ya no…-- Shuichi estaba en un rincón de su habitación todavía desnudo, sangre corría por sus piernas, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con moretones y rasguños, esta vez su padre había sido más brusco con él_

_--estaré de nuevo solo con él… ya no quiero… quiero que todo esto termine…-- se abrazo a sus piernas y lloro, se sentía tan miserable, desolado –me quiero morir… ya no aguanto más!—apretó tanto sus piernas que se llego a lastimar, sentía tanta rabia –siempre que empiezo a conocer nuevos amigos me aleja de ellos… ¿por qué no me dejas ser feliz?—le pregunto a su padre que dormía profundamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro -- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Por qué no me voy? ¿Por qué?— tantas preguntas rondaban por su mente, las cuales sabia que no serían respondidas, fue hasta el baño a limpiarse un poco_

_--aunque me pase la vida limpiando jamás estaré limpio... estoy sucio… sucio… _

&&&&&&&&&&

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado llorando por lo que el había pasado, no tenia el valor de regresar a su casa, no quería preocupar a Yuki presentándose así, se acomodó la ropa limpió sus lagrimas, se agarro de la sucia pared e intento levantarse cayendo nuevamente al suelo por el dolor en su trasero

--no puedo ni pararme…-- exclamo con una triste sonrisa, apretó sus dientes y se levanto otra vez, se apoyo en la pared y dio u pequeño paso, el cual le costo un gran esfuerzo, dio unos cuantos pasos más y para su fortuna un taxi paso por ahí y paro al verlo tambalearse

--hey niño estas bien?—le pregunto el chofer desde el automóvil –niño…--

--ayúdeme por favor, lleveme hasta mi casa— apenas pudo decir Shuichi, le costaba mucho articular palabras y soportar el dolor que sentía en su parte baja

El hombre bajo del taxi preocupado y lo tomo en brazos y lo acomodo en el asiento del copiloto –donde vives?—

Shuichi hizo el ultimo esfuerzo que podía y le indico su dirección para luego caer en la inconciencia

Por mientras en el departamento del rubio escritor, se le podía ver a este caminando de un lugar a otro botando humo como chimenea

--este baka, donde habrá ido!—observo por enésima vez el reloj y vio que ya se había retrasado cinco horas –pero ya me va a oír ese baka! De esta no se salva!—fue hasta el ventanal y observo como un taxi se estacionaba en el frontis de su departamento, no le tomo mucha importancia hasta que vio una cabellera rosa en el asiento del copiloto, muy dentro de sí sabia que algo malo le había pasado a Shuichi así que bajo de inmediato hasta la entrada, casi corriendo, y sintió que su alma se fue al ver a su pequeño en brazos del chofer del taxi

--que fue lo que el paso!—exclamo sorprendido intentando contener su preocupación

--no lo sé, yo estaba haciendo mi recorrido cuando lo vi, se veía muy mal y por eso le ofrecí mi ayuda, me dijo la dirección y se desmayo—

Yuki le arrebato de sus brazos a Shuichi y lo acomodo en los suyos –muchas gracias por todo… y por favor que nadie sepa de esto… fue muy listo al traerlo hasta aquí… tome—le paso una buena cantidad de dinero, y antes de que el chofer pudiera decir algo –es en agradecimiento acéptelo, si no hubiera sido por usted no sé que le hubiera pasado a mi niño—y le dedico una bella sonrisa

-- no fue nada, se ve que quiere mucho a su hermanito, tiene suerte el niño—y el chofer se fue feliz de ahí al ver que había dejado a ese angelito como bautizo en muy buenas manos

--hermanito?—Yuki quedo con la boca abierta –no estoy tan viejo—mascullo molesto, pero luego su enojo se fue y su lugar lo ocupo completo la preocupación, fue hasta su departamento y con cuidado se adentro junto a Shuichi, camino directo hasta la habitación y lo acomodo en la cama con mucho cuidado

--que fue lo que te paso Shuichi?—dijo casi sin aliento al ver el rostro de su amado cubierto con lagrimas secas, acarició su rostro y luego procedió a sacarle al ropa, al sacarle la polera tuvo que reprimir un grito de angustia al ver marcas en su pacho, parecían rasguños, con miedo se atrevía a ir más a bajo, desabrocho el short y bajo al ropa interior y pudo apreciar una gran mancha de sangre seca en la ropa interior

--oh! DIOS NO!-- Exclamo casi en llanto –no! Shuichi esto no puede ser verdad! No otra vez…

&&&&&&&&&&

NOTAS

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh por fin pude actualizar TOT snif snif que feliz soy u.u me habían quitado el internet y más encima se habia echado a perder la disquetera y no podia sacar la información hecho el cap hace buen rato u.u

Espero que les haya gustado el cap! Quiero agradecer sus reviews! Y recuerden dejarme :p para saber si les esta gustando al historia… ya que se supone que iba a ser sólo un capitulo… tratare de subir el proximo lo más rápido posible, pero sólo escribo cuando estoy inspirada u.u y de nuevo de me ha ido la inspiración u.u sorry

Tau tauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


End file.
